young_celebritiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Caralea - "Good Idea" Tour
The Good Idea Tour was the first concert tour by American preteen singer Caralea. This concert tour was associated with her debut album Good Idea. Like many concert tours, this tour took place in certain venues across the globe. Stage Design The stage has small staircase in the center, where Caralea enters and exits. Individual band members is set up on either side of the stage. Lights are included on the sides, the front near the audience, and on the ceiling. Behind the stage are a total of six (6) LED screens used to display video content or show Caralea on camera for a closer view. Around the stage is a large, blue curtain. Costume Color Palettes The first outfit during the tour a glittery tank top and pants with suspenders. From Tokyo up until Newcastle, the tank top was pitch black, the pants were white, and the suspenders were red. From Toronto up until Boston, the top changed to slime green, the pants were a bright blue, and the suspenders were black. Then, from Cologne to Philadelphia, the top changed to burgundy, the pants were now beige, and the suspenders were silver. The second outfit was a knee-length sundress and leather boots. From Tokyo to Newcastle, the dress was white with orange flowers and a brown belt, and her boots were plain white. From Toronto to Boston, the dress changed to dark blue with silver patterns, and her boots changed to black with forget-me-not patterns on the sides. And then, from Cologne to Philadelphia, the dress was now black with pink, blue, and green flowers, and her boots changed to a bright pink. The third outfit was a sleeveless dress with a thigh-length, tutu-like skirt, which came with a small gold-colored vest. From Tokyo to Newcastle, the dress was pitch black with silver rhinestones on the neckline. From Toronto to Boston, the top part was mint green, while the skirt was now turquoise. And from Cologne to Philadelphia, the whole dress was an ivory color with brown sequins on the neckline. The fourth and final outfit was a sparkly tunic and dark leggings. From Tokyo up until Newcastle, the tunic was white with black vertical stripes, while the leggings were plain black. From Toronto to Boston, the tunic changed white with black rhinestones on the hem and neckline, while the leggings were bright blue. And then, from Cologne up until Philadelphia, the tunic changed to a pink-and-gold gradient pattern scattered with white rhinestones, and the leggings were now gold. Reaction A reviewer at Caralea's ??? concert noted the audience's enthusiasm and wrote that she "displayed one of the most mind-blowing performances ever". But the reviewer noted "the burden of being a preteen pop star, a real phenomenon. People pay a lot to see you and backup musicians line up to get you on their stage. But still folks wonder if you really comprehend your life; if you shouldn’t be home…eating ice cream instead of in ???. And yet all those little girls and their parents rise to their feet, yet again, after each song!" At her ??? stop: "Her mind-blowing vowel sounds conquered the hearts of everyone at the concert. Even when she gets older, her voice seems to get even more powerful". She "got a standing ovation at ???, where she displayed her Mariah-esque vocal power, range, and phrasing." Set list # "Fire In Your Eyes" # "Calling My Name" # "There's Always a Way" # "Good Idea" # "Running Away" # "Always The Same" # "wikipedia:" (? cover) # "Just Like Fireworks" # "Let's Go Back" # "wikipedia:" (? cover) # "Rather Tame" # "How Many Weeks" Tour dates Category:Blog posts focusing on concert tours Category:Browse